A Blog of the Salvatore Teenager
by maria.latrushkin
Summary: * Continue to 'A Diary Of The Salvatore Kid Hello my name is Vanessa Salvatore and welcome to this blog! i will tell you my story with funnie and creepy and lovley situations thats going here in "Mystic Falls" XOXO Vanessa
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: After 3 years**  
* children ages: Eliot – 18- stuck in this age, Joni – 18, Vanessa – 16, Katy – 15, Roy – 14, Tom – 11, Sheila – 7, Anfisa – 4, Zach – 3.6, Lizzy – 3.1, Eric (Donovan) – 7, Victoria (Vicki) – new born.

**Author note – I am not the owner of Eliot's speech. HSM is the owner and Zac Efron aka Troy Bolton said this speech in HSM 3. Also i want to add that soon i will go to the army (IDF) so i couldn't update so much and be here a lot of time so i am sorry for late updates. Enjoy the chapter! =] **

Well hello everyone! I don't know if you remember me or not so my name is Vanessa Salvatore. I am a vampire from Mystic Falls. I am in grade 11 well I will be in grade 11 after this summer vacation will be over. Also I can add that I have a boyfriend that his name is Eliot Mickalson and he is from New-Orleans. He is a senior in his school 'NOH' – New Orleans High, also he is a basketball player and a captain. Now he will join to me and my friends and be in 11 grade again. He didn't mind to do it all over again because now he will be near the person who he loves.  
Both of us have little siblings. I have a cute little brother Zach Daniel that is 3.6 years old and Eliot has a little sister Liz Esther that is 3.1 years old.

There were quite some important events and I want you to read them. Here the summery:  
1. Family celebration of finishing another year at school and started summer vacation and it was the first time when Zachy called me by my full name.  
2. I flew to New - Orleans to support my handsome senior boyfriend.

Are you ready? Well I don't need any answer, I just start….

So first I can tell you that my parents and Eliot parents made for him a very big surprise on his graduate day. On 6th of July was his official graduation day and his parents wanted to give him a special gift for the graduation. The only thing that Caroline thought was to bring me from Mystic Falls and support him. It was really perfect and brilliant idea. My parents agreed to it as well as me. So right after I finish my 10 grade on 30th of June. My parents and I went to the agency to buy me a plane ticket for 5th July. That day I will be at Elijah Mickalson's house. Elijah is Klaus's older brother and my parents's friend. Only when it will the time for the ceremony Eliot will see me.

Of course before my parents and I went to the agency we went to my dad's restaurant with my friends and cousins to celebrate the beginning of the summer vacation. My best friends are: Debby, Bradley and Jared. They came with their parents and other sailings (like sisters and brothers) to the restaurant. I was sitting beside Debby and Joni. Joni was wearing a Mystic Grill uniform, he works there from first of April. On this date he become 18 years old, even that he was still in grade 11. He have a brother Eric who is 7 years old and he is going to the middle school with Sheila. Btw: my life becomes easier after I got al Joni's books and notes, and of course thank god that I can do a telepathy thing and can read minds and transform my thoughts to someone by the time when I call him\her name. This ability is a complete reversal ability from Edward Cullen from The Twilight Saga who can only read minds.

My parents were sitting in front of me and between them was sitting my little brother Zach. He was playing with my home keys, and be faded by my mom. Next to them were sitting my aunt Lexi, uncle Damon and Anfisa who was sitting between her parents. All the little kids of the family were sitting between their parents. Most everyone from my big family were there, only Rebekah couldn't be because she must to stay at home cause she is in a save pregnancy period. So from the Donovan family we have Matt and his two boy's Jon Only one family was missing and everyone knew that soon enough we will see them in Mystic Falls.

While everyone were still eating, someone from the little kids spoke "Mom, gife it to Vanessa, I want to play with my toy" I heard my brother's voice and looked at him with wide eyes as both my parents. "Here your toy little guy" my step-grandfather Alaric said it to Zach and gave him his toy and gave me my keys back. Then he looked at me and said "Why so surprise? And close your mouth unless a fly will fly into it." He and Damon started to laugh and then I closed my mouth, got up from my chair and went to my parents and told them "Zachy called me by my full name right now, right?" Then my dad nodded and said "Our little prince get alder. It is a very good sign that he knows your full name Nessie, he understands that we calls you in two names just like him."

Then, Joni as the adult child decided to said a toast and it was something like that: "Hmm…hmm… I want to say something if I am allowed to say… All I wanted to say is congrats to all who finish this school year. Also I want to add that on the next year I will be the president of my liar and I will need to say a speech so Nessie, I would like if you will help me with this. Yes I know that we have a lot of time till this but I ask you it because 11 grade is the hardest, the awfulness and the longest from all over school classes. So please help me, don't worry I will help you with all your school homework and stuff if you will need it. You now that I give you my school stuff, so please help to your 'big brother' and also I will pay for you".

"Jonatan, without any paying. She is a family." Matt glared at his son and after that we all laughed and I said "Well of course I will help you Joni. Don't worry about that, also I will teach you dancing moves if you will need it for your prom" after this we hugged and high five our special 'high five thing' and continue to eat.  
On the time of the special lunch it was made a decision. Everyone will come to our house and spend the rest of the day in our big pool that we had built since spring. Today will be 'opening of the season' swimming time. At 15:00 everyone came with their swimsuits, beach toys, pool toys, ice cream, hot dogs and meat for the BBQ dinner. It was one of the bests first summer days ever.

_New – Orleans:_

Well as I wrote here before on the 4th of July I flew to New-Orleans and spent my day at Elijah, Klaus's brother. At the airport I was greeted by Klaus, Caroline, little Lizzy and Elijah.  
"Nessie, welcome dear, how was your flight?" Caroline asked me while hugged me. "It was pretty good, I saw a movie 'Vampire Academic'. And I can said that the vampires of Mystic Falls and New-Orleans are well better than in the movie" and we both started to laugh. Elijah took my suit case, but then I told to Klaus to take it because I won't need it. Everything that I will need for the rest of the day is packed in my back bag. It was pack for a week, there were some cloth for me, presents and a lot of free place that soon enough will be filled up with presents back home and some stuff from the Mickalson family that will move back to Mystic Falls to rest of their lives. Of course that they will visit New-Orleans and because of that they won't take all their house with them.

"Ness!" I heard a little tiny voice called me and grabbed my legs with a tiny hand. This was Liz Esther, Eliot's little sister.  
"Hello, little princess. How are you sweetie?" I lifted her up and gave her a lot of kisses and then started to tickle her.  
"I…am…fine" she said between her laughs.  
"I brought you some presents from my parents, I will give you them tomorrow. Ok Lizzy?" I was sure that she would said presents right away but this little angel just nodded because her attention wasn't full with me. It was with my necklace. I were the same necklace that Eliot gave me with the 'E' letter there.  
"'E' fo Eliot, ight?" she asked me.  
"Yes, Liz 'E' is for Eliot" I answered.

"Caroline, Where is Eliot? I hope that he not suspecting anything about that you all here? And I am little hungry so I wander if we can stop by Subway and I will buy me a sandwich. If it is ok of course?"

"Nessie, sweetheart, Eliot is right now writing his speech so his mind is full of thoughts about how to right the perfect speech." Klaus said and then Caroline continue "And of course, honey, we can stop by Subway. Actually I want to go to the supermarket to buy some products for you for your dinner and breakfast so it is really no problem at all… she wanted to continue but I interrupted her.

"No, Caroline I don't want that you buy for me anything. I can take care of myself very well and don't worry about dinner and breakfast. I already have cereals and some schnitzels with macaroni in my bag. My mom took care of it already. And for the rest of the week I will live at your house so there it won't be any problem to eat human food or drink animal blood. Still you know that every four days I must to drink animal blood or human blood from the hospital bags so everything will be fine. "

After it we drove to the Subway, I bought there a sandwich for me and we drove than to Elijah's house.  
"So tomorrow at 10:00 we will meet you in Eliot's school?" I asked Caroline who was holding napping Lizzy.  
"Yes and no. I will took you and Elijah at 09:45 from here. Klaus and Eliot will be already there"  
"Oh ok." I said and then I remembered what Joni had told me about his next year speech and I mumbled "Btw: Could you please tell Eliot to leave all his papers for Joni? He will need it for his speech next year…."  
"I will tell him when I will see what he wrote, don't worry Ness" Klaus said and with that they leave me and Elijah alone.

"So, what do you want to do? We can watch TV, go outside, go to the witch shop and be with them or just relax at home." Elijah looked at me and asked while he was looking for interesting channel on the TV.  
"First, I want to call my parents and tell them that I was met by you and I am already here at your house. Then I think, I want to go outside for a walk, later to have a dinner, shower and to sleep. If it is ok from you?"  
"Of course it is defiantly ok from me. And if you don't mind we will eat in one of the famous New- Orleans restaurant." After that I went to call my parents and told them that everything is fine and I feel good.

_* Btw: I think you little curious about why the hell this vampires eat more human food then drinking blood._  
_Well the answer is: We have a very special diet, when we don't feel well we drink blood and when we are good we eat human food. The blood give us strength but also it give us under control for couple of hours and we can be really bad and dangerous vampires near human. So we drink blood each 3-4 days or each night before going to sleep. It depends on each of us._

So… comeback to the storyline… Where I was, Ah! Got it.  
Well Elijah showed me the town and it was really beautiful with all the lights and we ate at the famous restaurant and then we came back, and I went to sleep.

On the next day, I was excited and I thought that Eliot is as well excited as me as but more than me. I decided to send him a message and it was written: **_'Good Morning, senior. Hope that you will rock with your speech. Love you'_**  
while I was eating breakfast I got a message back: **_'Thank you sweetheart, I love you so much and I really missed you, isn't it middle of the night in MF and you awake? You know it is bad for your sleeping time. Comeback to sleep my lovely lady'._**  
I wrote him right back: **'**_**Well your welcome. And I put an alarm clock especially for that I will send you a little message. Don't worry about me, I am fine and I missed you too Wildcat. We will talk later'.**  
_  
After an hour Caroline took us to Eliot's school. His school not such big as mine. His school remind me 'East High' in the movies of 'High School Musical', even the mascot is the same 'Wildcat' so sometime but only sometimes I called Eliot by his nickname 'Wildcat' like Gabriella called Troy in the movies. It is strange and cute at the same time but we don't care, Eliot likes it when I call him 'Wildcat'.  
Btw: we both saw all the movies and both liked it.

We sat on the chairs which Klaus save to us. Lizzy was sitting on her mom knees. Klaus holed a camera. I just took out my phone to take some pics. We were sit after the students, who were all in caps and gowns, getting ready for the ceremony they were sitting back to us so Eliot didn't see me and notice me.  
The ceremony began.

There principal started his speech: Welcome parents, family, and friends. What a beautiful day for a graduation. Thank you for joining us today on this special day, as we celebrate our graduates. So let's get started. With his words the cheerleaders of the school and of the senior liar got up and showed us a little leaving show, after them we greeted the mascot, the football team and the basketball team that was leading by Eliot. I saw how his eyes were looking for something, he noticed his father with the camera, and then he noticed his mom and Elijah who was hold Lizzy on his shoulders and then his eyes stopped searching when he looked at my eyes and gasp. _**'Surprise! Now make me proud. When it will finish you will get a very special prize from me. Go Wildcat!'**_ I used our special telepathy. He just nod and said _**'I love you'**_. After that his team shows us some combinations and then everyone went to put their gowns and caps back. After couple of minutes the principle started to call each student from the senior liar to give him\her the certificate and a present from the school. After he finished calling most all of them he called Eliot to read his speech as the president of the liar and as the team captain: 'And now I want to congratulate our school president and our basketball team captain Eliot Mickalson'  
"Thank you sir" Eliot said to him. The principal moved back and made place to Eliot on the podium.

Eliot caught my eyes and started to speak: "East High is a place where teachers encouraged us to break the status quo and define ourselves as we choose. Where a jock can cook up a mean crème brulee, and a brainiac can break it down on the dance floor.(All of this was about his friends) "It's a place where one person, if it's the right person, know us the best and can surprise us every time again and again. (This was about me, I just fell it and knew that something about me will be in his speech) "Once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat!" Eliot finished his speech and got his certificate, the prize and a medal.

After it everyone got up and tasted their caps up to the air and hugged each other. At the same time Eliot came to us. First he hugged his family and his uncle. Then he reached me. "Hey Wildcat, you were exllenet! I like this speech very much. Did Troy Bolton helped you ah?!" on this words he led me up to the air and hugged closer to him. He put me down, and led up my face for that he can kiss my lips and we kissed. After we pulled apart we talked with his parents and decided that in half hour we will meet them at the Italian restaurant.

While we were walking and catching up about everything that we missed we kissed a lot. We didn't see each other nearly half year. We only chat by Skype but not see really each other. All the kissing part remind me our really first kiss that was three month before. And I had a flashback that I decided to share it with Eliot and with you too:

_We were celebrating my uncle Jeremy's and ant Bonnie's wedding anniversary on one day of the spring break vacation. Eliot and I were sitting on a house tree and was watching out the little children. We were talking about everything: the now, the future, about us both. Then Eliot started to sing a very special song for us both that was sang on this same situation in a movie that we both liked. It was a song name "Right Here, Right Now". In the movie Troy Bolton (Zac Efron) and Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Hudgens) had singing it. And here we are who singing it.  
_  
Can you imagine what would happen if we could have any dream  
I wish this moment was ours to own it And that it would think never leave  
_He sang his line and then I continued_  
Then I would thank that star that made our wish come true

Cause he knows that where you are is where I should be too

Right here, right now

I'm lookin' at you

And my heart loves the view

Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow

That tomorrow can wait some other day to be

But right now there's you and me

If this was forever, what could be better

We've already proved it works

But in two thousand one hundred twenty-three hours A bend in the universe

Is gonna make everything in our whole world change

And you know that where we are will never be the same

Oh no

Right here, right now

I'm lookin' at you

And my heart loves the view

Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow

Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be

But right now there's you and me

Oh we know its comin'

And it's comin' fast

(But there's always you and me)

Oh yeah

So let's make this second last

Make it last

Right here  
Oh right now

Yeah I'm lookin at you

And my heart loves the view

Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow

That tomorrow can wait

Some other day to be

To be,But right now there's you and me

You and me

You and me

Oh you and me

But right now is

You and me

_We finished this song while we were hugging. He hugged me from my back. He let me to turn around to see his face and then when he was looking at me he led his head down and his lips met mine. This kiss was full of love, epic and had a taste of more.  
_  
"Now you know how much this song is important to me, and not only this. Remember the song 'You and I by Lifehouse' it's too." I told him and kissed him with all the love and passion that I had at the moment. When we pulled apart we heard a strange noise. It was my stomach. We laughed and went to the restaurant. The food was really taste good. After it we went home and watched all the ceremony again.

On the next morning I gave everyone presents from my family and packed the new presents and some of my shopping bags that I had bought. After 3 days we all went to the woods to hunt, it was funny to see how little Lizzy is hunting at age 3. She was pretty good. Her cloth were clean and without any mess. After the hunt we came back home and just rest. On the next day I helped them to pack some stuff and put some even in my suitcase. This day was my last day in New-Orleans. On the weekend all the Mickalson family (including Elijah and his wife Danielle, who is one of the witches) came to Mystic Falls. They took with them their two cars. We greeted them and gave them time to unpack their stuff. Right now they are living in the Mickalson Mason because they are renovating their house. Later the week we decided to have a 'Welcome home feast' and also 'Welcome to Victoria (Vicki) Alexis Donovan feast' that burn on 7th of July.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Feasts and Celebrations of July + second of August

**Author's Note - I don't know when I will post next chapter.  
Next week IDF. **

Hello everyone! Here is VS and today you will read about all the events that was this month.  
There were many but the most important were only two:  
1. celebrating of welcome another sibling to the Donovan family  
2. Welcome home feast to the Mickalson family.  
3. My parents 18 years anniversary at our house.

Ready? Good I start…

Today is 7th of July. From the morning Rebekah had a feeling that she will be in labor later today. Rebekah started to feel her constrictions. They are not so strong so she can move and do things around the house. She and Caroline decided to have a family meeting and they would met at 16:00 in the Mickalson Mason, if will something happens the adults will drive to the hospital and the kids will stay at the Mason.  
Rebekah hadn't thanked Klaus when he brought from New – Orleans the special baby crib because she was at the hospital and didn't seen him from then and also she didn't see Elijah as well, so to thank him today is the best way to thank her brother.

_While I was in New – Orleans: _

Joni and Matt was at Mystic Grill. Matt is the owner of the place and he was sitting in his office and was talking with a young lady named Chelsey Young who is 18 years old and wanted to work as a waitress, she had worked as a waitress in Alaska. Matt said to her that today will be her test day, if she past it she can continue to work. Well she passed it very good. She did a very good job and also she get the highest tip from all the waitress and the barmen Joni. Also when Joni saw her he felt in love with her at the first sight. She too by the way. They flirted all the week and when Joni asked her for a date she agreed. They went to see a movie and after it had dinner together and finished this date with a kiss. Joni admitted to her that he felt in love with her at once, she also admitted that and she admitted that she is a vampire from vampire family who came from Alaska last week. Joni said that she don't care about it because his mother is a vampire and he is hybrid, his best friend is a vampire and he knows about everything. After all this they decided to start dating and soon enough became together.

Now, comeback to the story… So after Matt and Joni came back from Mystic Grill they decided to go to the supermarket and to buy a cake or something and the Donavon family came to the Mickalson Mason.

_At Mickalson's:_

"Rebekah, Matt it is so nice to see you" Klaus and Elijah greeted them when Klaus opened the door. The women of the house were in the kitchen. After Rebekah hugged her brothers she went with the ice-cream cake to the kitchen. The men just talked and went to the backyard to prepare all the stuff for that the women with the kids could lay the table.

"Rebekah, sweetheart, here is a chair right for you. Go and lay it will be good for you and for the baby" Matt said to his wife while she was holding some plates.  
"Matty, don't worry about us, I can't always sit or lie while I have constrictions. I must also to move time to time you know, and don't worry when I will feel that it is the time I will info you" she came closer to him and they kissed.

After ten minutes later they all were sated and started to eat.  
"Klaus, I want to thank you for buying the special baby crib, it is so nice from you and it fits to all the stuff that we had bought. We so presheat it"  
"Sister, it is really ok. It is my duty to spoil my little sister and my niece even that she is still unborn" Klaus said it and looked at Rebekah with a very big smile.

At the same time Eric was watch out Lizzy, they were watching movie and playing, Eliot and Joni were sitting in the swinging bench and talking. They were talking about girls.  
"So how it is going between you and Chelsey?" Eliot asked Joni.  
"Well, two days ago we had our first kiss and we started to date. So it is ok. I already asked her to be my date on our Senior Prom so I don't let her go away from me so easy" and he started to laugh. Eliot joins to him and then asked "You know that her family is very powerful family? They like the Olympic Coven from Twilight Saga"

"Yea I know, she was little surprise that I told her that I don't afraid that she is a vampire and all the stuff about vampires. But you know, I still watch out because girls have their temper and when it becomes to vampire girl it even harder, Nessie do it to you too isn't it?"  
"Well Ness is a special kind vampire I think. She has her temper but she control it very well, she knows her strength and know how to control it. You know that only 3 month ago we had our first real kiss? So yea when we were kids I kissed her lips in the New Eve but 3 month ago that was a real first kiss that I had with any girl. Ness for me like a soul mate, she understands me the best. We are friends for 4 years and from all this years I still her best friend and also her boyfriend that in love with her all over his hills" They both chuckled and then suddenly Rebekah screamed.

Rebekah felled a sharp pain through her body, her water broke. On the second minute everyone was up on their legs. The boys left to watch the children with Danielle who helped them to watch Lizzy and Rene who was 3 years old too and looked just like his father when he was in his age. The adults drove to the hospital to support Matt and Rebekah and also to info everyone else.

My parents who just came home from a walk with Zachy, wanted to showed him and gave him to me to babysit him while they would go to watch movie in the theater were interrupted with a call from Matt that said "Hey Elena, sorry for ruined your evening or something but we are in hospital so if you want you can come here" on this words my dad just said "Nessie!" He called me, I was at the start of the stairs to go down with my Mac and phone "Zachy is on you"  
"No problem daddy, you may go" I answered and they left.

"So Zachy let's go to have a shower and after that you will watch Tom and Gerry. Ok?"  
"Yes, yes showey, I want to tal to Lizzy, you call her?" He looked at me with his green eyes.  
"Sure, now let's go up"  
"Carry me!" I took him up and we went to the bathroom. 10 minutes later, I asked Zach what he wanted to eat he just said "Toast and cold chocolate", I asked him "Are you sure?" he said "Ahh, now call Eliot!" "He gave my IPod and waited, when Eliot saw my call he gave it to Lizzy and the kids started to chat.  
"Here, I will be in the kitchen"  
"OK" and he ran to the living room".  
While I was preparing toast and hot chocolate for me and for him, it was a knock on the door.  
"I go, stay here and watch TV" I said to Zach and went to the doorway.

It was Debby full of tears. 'Must they broke up again' I thought to myself and started to comfort my best friend.  
"Relax, come with me to the kitchen, I just give Zachy his toast and glass of cold chocolate and I will join you" I told her while we were walking together to the kitchen.  
"Hello, Debby!" I heard my brother greeted her and then he said "Ness, I am hungwy"  
"Here your toast sweetie, I am in the kitchen with Debby ok?"  
"Yummy" all was what I heard.

"Your mom knows that you here?" she just nodded. Of course she knew. If we had 'emergency friend problem' one of us was always at the other.  
"What's going on?" I asked her while started to eat  
"We, were talking about the future, well I told him that I want to go to Julliard University while he will go with you to Whitmore College. And he yelled at me because I even didn't ask him if he agree to it, he didn't want that we take apart from each other and…and I try to talk to him, to say that it will be only after 2 years but he just let me alone and walked away to the hell knows where" she drank some water and just breathed.

"Well the hell knows where he is, I suspect that he went to Jared" I tried to make her little smile and laugh and she did it. Let me just check how Zachy is doing and do some calls. Ok?"  
"Sure Nessie, I will be on your Mac."  
When I came into the living room I saw that Zachy was a sleep. I took him to his bedroom and changed his cloth to his pj, and went down. Debby closed for me the TV and went back to the kitchen, while I was making some phones she washed the dishes "Bless that I have such a good friend like you Debby, thanks, now let's take a hand on you and soon enough you guys will come back, you must to, you so cute together!" I hugged her and called my mom

_At the same time in the hospital:_  
Rebekah still not was deleted, she had only 2 more cm. This birth was very quick but with very hard constrictions that got to her nerve and Matt and on that they decided that it enough for them to have 3 kids. Caroline was with them, after all Rebekah and Matt wanted that Caroline and Klaus will be the godparents for their girl. Klaus, my parents, Uncle Jeremy with Bonnie and Uncle Damon with Lexi were in the waiting room.

My parents were chatting between them very quit, in more 2 weeks will be their anniversary and they trying to plan and decided what to do, after all it will be 18 years. And my call interrupted them "Nessie calling." My mom said when she looked on the screen, she got up and hang on "Hey, mom. Everything is fine, Zachy is already sleeping, I washed him, he ate and I gave him his vitamin, he also watched some episodes of 'Tom & Jerry'. He was a very good boy. Now I have a little 'emergency friend problem' we will be quit don't worry" she heard me and then said "Well, I am glad that everything is fine, here it is fine too and I think that in more 2 hours we will come back home. Sweetheart don't noise too much and deal the problems as good as you can. See you soon." And then we hang out.

"What is it love, everything is fine at home?" My dad asked my mom when she came back to her chair. "Yes, everything is very good. Your little guy is already in his bed. Also we have now a little friend problem but I am sure that our princess will deal with it very fast, she is just so sweet and kind, remained me very well"  
"Debby is her friend problem? Because I don't want to hear any boyfriend's problems?"  
"Stefan!" my mom slapped my dad's arm. "On her age I also had a boyfriend to remind you, and we had ups and downs, now it were Debby and Bradley who had it and Debby is Nessie's best friend so she helped her". After that they continue to discuss the details about their anniversary.

"Ok, call number 1 done. Now call number 2" Debby said and we chuckled.  
"Hello, Ness. What can I do to you?" I heard a familiar voice from my phone  
"Hey Jared, I need your help. I got here an 'emergency friend problem' and I think you have it too. So I put you to the speaker."  
"Bradley is here." We heard a background voice that said 'I am idiot, I am idiot'  
"We can hear it. I suggest you to come over here and we will discuss it. But be quit because my brother just fell asleep."  
"Yes, Nessie don't worry about that we are on the way"  
After nearly 10 minutes they were sitting in my kitchen. Well actually only Jared and I were there and 'listen' with my vampire hearing to Debby and Bradley who were in the garden. Bradley apologized to Debby and told her that he react stupid, and didn't think clearly and now he understands her side and know that they still have two years to be together. They close it with a very sweet kiss and came back into the kitchen. We ate ice cream and they went home.

One hour later I got a call from my mom and she said "Hey sweetheart, we have news: Rebekah gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and her name is Victoria (Vicki). I will take a photo of her and will send you while your dad and I will be on the way home."  
"Mom, do you want to have toast like me and Zach or you will prepare something by yourself?" I asked her. Then I heard that she asked dad and they said both "Make us toast with coffee please" they started to laugh and I joined then we hanged up and I started to prepare them their dinner. Couple of minutes later I called Joni to congratulate him:

"Hay Joni, I just called to congratulate you, you have a little sister too! How are you and where are you I thought that when Zachy talked with Lizzy I heard Erick's voice in the background but wasn't sure"  
"Hay Nessie, well you really heard Erick he is here with me in the Mickalson Mason. We had a family meeting here and then my mom got into labor and Eliot and I watched his sister and his cousin with his aunt Danielle. Now Erick, I and Eliot playing video games and the little girls are sleeping. How are you?" that's was Eliot who asked.  
"Well here is the same. Zach is sleeping, I am making some toasts and coffee to my parents that are on their way home and well hour ago it was an 'emergency friend problem' but now everything is fine"  
"Emergency friend problem'? What is it?" Jared asked  
'Don't ask. Usually bff problem when someone breakup' It was Eliot  
I rolled my eyes and said "I heard you Eliot, watch out your mouth" We started to laugh and then I heard a car parking in our parking lot. "Guys my parents are here I have to hang up" and we hanged.

"Nessie, we are at home!" my mom said.  
"Hey mommy, daddy. Vicki is so cute. Your toasts and your coffee are on the table. I go upstairs to be ready to go to sleep"  
"Ok sweetheart. Everything is fine now?"  
"Yes. D&B are back together" I said with relief.  
"Sweet dreams to you, and thanks for the toasts" my dad hugged me and I went to my room.

After a week we had a little feast for the little Vicki Donovan and a homecoming feast for the Mickalson family. We decided to do them together because a week after we will have another celebration party.  
This time we were at the Mickalson Mason, the kids were in the little children park with swings, sand place and slides. The adults were in the house, talking, eating, drinking and just having fun as usual.

We I mean the adults children just watch out the little once and talked.  
While we have our conversation about that next year, before each of us will go to his own direction, we will go all together somewhere. We still don't know where we just started to plan it. Joni said that he will joined to us, no matter that he already would be in the college.

At the same time one of the kids started to cry. It was Zachy. He was searching for me, when he saw me he just ran to me and I caught him with open arms and asked "What is it Zachy? What happened?"  
"I don't know Ness, my teeth hurts" he showed me his mouse and I saw how his little fangs just showed up and then came back.  
"It is your fangs buddy, you smell blood or you hungry?" I asked him.  
"No! I am not hungwy and not smell blood, just fangs" he said and clamed down.  
"Do you want that I carry you to mommy?"  
"Yes, pwease" he gave me a sweet kiss on my chick and I took him to mom on my shoulders.

"Mommy! Mommy!" he screamed. "Yes, Zachy?" my mom said "Look how Ness cawy me" and he began to laugh because my dad came to us and started to tickle him.  
"I want a 'mommy moment'!" Zachy said.  
"Ok, buddy I took you to her" my dad took him from me and went with Zach to my mom.

After couple of hours we went home. Zachy was sleeping in mom's hands so right we get into the house she went upstairs to put him in bed. I went upstairs to change cloth and came right down with my Mac to the living room.  
I was looking for a gift to my parents. Actually I found one but I wasn't sure about him and I couldn't ask my Aunt Lexi about it so I just send her the link of it and waited for answer. The gift is a huge picture of all of the small Salvatore family. I mean: My parents, me and Zach, it was taken in our garden next to one of the house walls. Near us it was written 'We love you, Vanessa and Zach'.

And right now I got a message on my phone from Aunt Lexi: '_**I like it very much. I am planning this week to go to shopping I will take you too and we will do it. Do you have the picture on your phone?'  
**_I answered her: _**'Yea I have her with the written words and without. When do you will go shopping? Remember we have only 2 weeks! Thanks you a lot Aunt Lexi! =]'**_ and I got back: _**'it is my pleasure as your Aunt to help you dear. What about Monday before launch? After the shopping we can eat somewhere and then comeback home' **_I texted her back: _**'Monday sounds great but I think that I will babysit Zach so talked with mom and maybe Uncle Damon could babysit Zach with Anfisa?' **_after couple of minutes I got: _**'Tomorrow when you will come to us we will discuss it.' **_I retuned: _**'Ok then, see you tomorrow'  
**_  
On the next day after Lexi talked with my mom with the idea 'Aunt & Niece moment' we got that me and Zachy would come to Uncle Damon and Aunt Lexi house, left the kids with Damon and went to the shop where later we will meet my mom who will join us to do some cloth shopping for school and a new outfit for the celebration.

So, half an hour before I should go with Aunt Lexi to the shop Zachy decided that he wants to go to Anfisa with four toys, I tried to tell him that Anfisa has enough toys and that it is better to him to take three small cars for him, for Anfisa and Uncle Damon to do some car races. After 5 minutes he decided to take three cars: one yellow, one blue and one green. Then he said "I will go if you carry me".  
"Zach it is 15 minutes to walk. Let's half of the way go and then when you will feel tired I will carry you, ok?" I asked him. He just made a little sad face and said "Ok, Ness" and we left our house.

Five minutes later I was carry Zach on my shoulders. He was laughing all the way and crying "Nessie cawy me! Nessie cawy me!" I just laughed. 10 minutes later we got to my Uncle house. He opened the door a minute before. Zachy was on the ground walking besides me, when he noticed that the door is open he gave me his cars and ran to my Uncle's hands.

"Hello little man, are you ready to spend time with me and Anfisa?"  
"Yea, weady to play, Ness whewe my toys?" He looked at me while I was hugging Aunt Lexi and then Anfisa. "Here your cars, Zach. Be good ok?"  
"Don't wowwy! I will be good boy!" then he took my hand and said "Now, go to the shop. Bye!"  
I looked at him with wide eyes and said "Aunty Lexi and I have time, I want to be little bit here"  
"Ok" he said and left the door-hall with his toys and Anfisa.

"Haha, so Nessie, can I see the picture?" Uncle Damon asked me.  
"Well no, because I am afraid that you could tell about it to my dad and also to Alaric. So it is better for that only Aunt Lexi will know and see it. But when it will be ready, you will see it while helping Jeremy to hang it up in my parent's bedroom. And then I suppose that your wife will watch you and I will watch you for not telling to one of my parents."

"You gotta be kidding me? Am I have such a 'big mouth' and I can spill something?" He asked and looked at his wife who was holding my phone.  
"Damon, this kiddo is right, you have a big mouth of spilling things out" she came to him, gave him a kiss and on that we left to the shop.

After an hour we had already bought the picture. It will be ready on the day of my parent's anniversary day. On this day my parents will be out of the house with Zachy. They will be at the Mickalson's. I should babysit Anfisa, it was a deal between my parents and my Uncle Damon and Aunt Lexi. Actually we all would go to the mall to take the picture and hang it up with a little help from my another Uncle Jeremy.

_My parent's anniversary day:_

The special day for my parents had come. When they went to the Mickalson's they dropped me at Uncle Damon and Aunt Lexi house. Eliot greeted them and asked my mom "Where is Nessie? I thought that she will be here too…" Actually he exactly knew what I really doing and where am I.  
"Ness is babysit Anfisa. She will join us in more two hours or so and if not we will meet her at the restaurant later" my mom answered and then they went to the garden to meet everyone.

"It is not strait" Lexi said to my two Uncles who were hanging the big family picture in my parents' bedroom.  
"Uncle Damon, little bit up….there now it is strait" I correct my uncle hands and now looked with a big smile on my face.  
"What do you think? They will like it right?" I asked all of them  
"Nessie, sweetheart they will love it" Uncle Jeremy said satisfied.  
"I am really proud of you with your idea" Uncle Damon put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, it is just I wanted to let my parents know how much Zachy and I love them and how much they are important to us" I just said in relief.  
"Awww. You are so sweet" Aunt Lexi just hugged me.  
"Let's go. Ness I will drive you to the Mickalson family on my way home and you…  
"I will tell them that Uncle Damon drove me to them" I interrupted Uncle Jeremy.  
"Good girl" he just said and patted me on the head.  
"So we will see you at 6 o'clock at your dad's restaurant" Aunt Lexi told me while we were walking towards the cars, we drove and soon enough I was at the Mickalson Mason door. "Thanks Uncle Jeremy!" I said him when I left the car and went to the door.

Of course Eliot opened for me the door and greeted me with a sweet kiss. And said "So, miss on the mission, how was it?"  
"It was perfect. What do you think?" I showed him the picture on my phone.  
"Looking great, thanks for the idea. If I can I will use it for my parent's anniversary"  
"Thanks, and of course you can take this idea. Btw this was my second mission. First one was to wake up early and made for my parents breakfast and bring it up stairs to their bad. I can't believe that I woke up today at 08:00 instead of 10:00 as usual" I said tiredly and then we walked to the garden.

"Hello everybody!"  
"Hey Ness" the adults greeted me "Nessie!" The little once screamed my name and came to hug me.  
"Here is, my sweet young lady" my mom hugged me when I sat next to her.  
"I was just telling about the morning, thanks you so much Nessa"  
"Welcome mom, dad" I said and then started to eat.  
"Mom, right after here we will go home to change cloth and then to restaurant right?" I asked my mom to be correct.  
"Yes sweetie. If you don't need to change you can stay here" she suggested me and then I just said "No. I coming home with you too"

_The moment when my parents opened their bedroom door:_  
"Wow! Elena come to see it! Vanessa, is it your work?" my dad said it all at once.  
My mom and I were in Zach's room. We both helped him to change his cloth.  
"What is it love? What are you talking about? You know exactly that Vanessa was babysit Anfisa today…" She suddenly stopped when she saw the big pic that was hanging on the wall up their bedroom.  
"When did you do it?" She looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Well with a little help from my two Uncles, we hang it today at the time when I "babysit Anfisa". It is a little present from… I was interrupted by Zach, who came to their bedroom. "fwom us to you. We wove you mom and we wove you dad" he finished.  
"We love you too, both of you" My dad took Zach up, came to me and mom and we just hugged a family hug.

My parent's anniversary party was a big great family time. It was really fun. When they danced there dance my mom just said "What a special kids we have, It is unbelievable what such a brilliant mind Nessa have"  
"Yea I know, amazing" and they kissed a passionate kiss. Zach and I were dancing together and then he suddenly ran to my parents and hugged them, they called me and we were dancing and hugging all together.  
The next dance Eliot took me and we danced together while Zachy and Lizzy danced together. It was really great day.

Next chapter will be about the rest of the summer and the trip that all of my family had together.  
XOXO  
V.S


End file.
